Sleep
by pearsonasnic
Summary: A lot has changed with Emma becoming the Dark One and Regina takes a moment to ponder as she watches Emma sleep. Smut. Swan Queen Week Day 5 - Sleeping


**_Quick one-shot for SQ Week, enjoy._**

* * *

Since Emma had become the Dark One their relationship had become remarkably different. There were differences that Regina would not complain about, their love making for one had been taken up a tempo, passion seemed to flow through Emma's veins.

A smiled played across her lips at the memory of their previous night together. Right now though she was snug against Emma's body with the blonde's arms wrapped around her. In her current state it was easy to forget that she was the Dark One, she looked so at peace. Her face relaxed and soft, her breathing deep and steady.

It was not often that Regina would wake up before Emma these days, most days she would awake and find herself gazing into her watchful lover's eyes. Emma's battle with darkness made her restless and so sleep was not always a given. She would take full advantage of this moment and appreciate each and every detail of her face.

Emma herself was very different yet entirely the same, under it all she was still the Emma that Regina had come to know and love but the temptation of the darkness often pulled her in. Fighting it was a daily struggle and there had been more than one occasion where she had given in to it. Awake that torment played across her face, it was oh so easy for Regina to see it when it was happening.

All she could really do was be there for her as she fought, be that gentle guide that drew her away and helped push her to the light. It had been difficult and Regina often become the target of the dark one's frustrations. Almost as soon as the magic chokehold would grip her it would let go, Emma instantly regretful at losing her control.

It was however not the only way that their relationship had become more volatile as of late. There were days where Henry would stay with the Charming's purely because Emma was far too lost in the depth of the darkness. They would argue far more than was normal for them, their usual disagreements being playful banter, these ones were more serious. Their arguments, though heated, would get out a lot of building tensions and nearly always ended in a night of rough sex.

Several more moments were spent gazing at Emma before the blonde's eyes flickered open.

Regina smiled widely, "morning sleepy."

"Mornin," Emma replied stifling a yawn and securing her arms more firmly around Regina before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips. When she pulled away the brunette pulled her back down their lips crashing together sloppily. Henry was away at his Grandparents so they wouldn't be disturbed, what was the harm in continuing on from where they had left off the night before.

Emma smirked, raising an eyebrow and pulling away for a second to say, "so that's how we're playing it this morning." She repositioned herself so she was partially lying on top of Regina, skin pressing against skin.

She had one arm positioned behind the brunette's neck whilst her other hand was gently cupping her face and deepening their kiss. She let out a low groan when she felt Regina's leg make contact with her core.

At that she pulled away and straddled Regina's hips before trailing kisses from her mouth, across her jaw and neck, gently swirling her tongue at her pulse point, eliciting a soft moan from the brunette. Spurred on she continued her way down her body lavishing the soft skin with her tongue and lips.

Regina arched her back for more contact as Emma's tongue swirled around her nipple, a hand massaging the tissue of her other breast. Then the younger woman moved down slowly still paying attention to as much skin as she could.

"Emma," Regina sighed out. "Please," she was desperate for Emma tongue to pay attention to a more needing area.

"Patience," Emma chuckled but moved further down till she was positioned between the brunette's thighs.

Regina groaned in desperation as Emma's mouth instead went for her thighs, gently sucking and nibbling the skin there.

Emma looked up eyes twinkling meeting brown eyes darkened by lust and pressed her lips to Regina's clit whilst still maintaining eye contact. She sucked and swirled her tongue around the sensitive nub drawing gasps from Regina who now had her eyes shut and fingers tangled in Emma's hair. She dipped her tongue, teasing Regina's entrance before moving away and crawling up her body.

Regina's eyes shot open at the loss of contact and movement as Emma settled beside her, she had no time for protests as soft lips pressed against her own. Emma's fingers were trailing over her skin traveling down.

She broke the kiss gazing into the depth that was Regina's eyes before slipping a finger inside her, a whimper escaping from the older woman. Emma went slow adding another finger still intently watching Regina, she wanted to see her lovers face as she brought her pleasure. More soft moans and whimpers came from the brunette and Emma added her thumb pressing it against her clit and speeding up her movements.

This brought Regina over the edge, her body tensing and walls clenching against fingers. Emma let her ride out her orgasm before removing her fingers and licking them clean, a shudder ran through Regina as she watched.

When Emma's gaze returned to her their lips met in a sensual kiss and upon parting Regina murmured out, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma replied, pressing their foreheads together before their lips met again.


End file.
